


Village's Salvation

by purplefox



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Drabble, Human Sacrifice, M/M, One Shot, Open Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 13:43:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6660598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kakashi never wanted this day to come...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Village's Salvation

Kakashi was not ready for this day. He never wanted it to come. Even though he had trained him for it. Taught him to expect it. It was the day he dreaded no matter the benefits. Every day he got to know Naruto the more his heart clenched. His stomach twisted and he found blasphemous words on his lips.

He knew the benefits but he cared less and less. Especially as he got to know Naruto. As he spoke to him, learned him. Just got to be near him. As the ceremony approached Kakashi’s resolve still wavered. The last thing he wanted to do was to give up Naruto. Who knew how it could all turn out. The actual ceremony was rarely the same. The priests claimed the gods were fickle.

Naruto had suffered enough as it was. Kakashi was just not ready he did not think he would ever be. To raise a boy for this purpose. It was not fair and he hated how others were resigned to it. Naruto should not have to atone for anyone. The fact that they had raised him so that he would choose such a thing disturbed him.

But someone had to be given up and Naruto was so determined that it would be him. So as he laughed he remained untouched. Unbothered.

Now the time had come and Kakashi found himself fighting the ache in his heart as the temple filled with torches and the priests gathered in their white robes.

He would honestly give another eye up than have Naruto go through whatever would happen. He would give all the blood in his body for Naruto to not have to come in.

But it never worked like that. Kakashi closed his eye as the heavy oak doors opened. The sound bouncing in the hall where the only sound were the burning torches. Everyone was gathered and the way to the altar was free. The path filled with red flowers. Mimicking blood even as those who gathered on the opposite sides of the path were in white.

And Naruto, Kakashi could not even see his blond hair. The hood covered it. From his stance he could see Naruto’s walk without interruptions. He walked fearlessly in that damn robe…to the altar. He should not be letting him do this but it was so damn hard to stop Naruto. This sort of thing simply was not fair. Not practical.

There had to be another way. Kakashi saw the peek of Naruto’s toe as the boy walked along the flowers. He was barefooted as to be expected and the damn elders waiting…Kakashi would love to tip them into the pit they guarded.

The hope Kakashi could feel from the others. It disgusted him and that told him that he should retire after the night was done. Withdraw into himself. Because as they showed their happiness and relief over such a thing… he lost his last lingering affection for the village on a whole.

Naruto was the only thing left and they were willing. They were eager to put him through such a thing.

Half way down the path Naruto’s hood slid back and Kakashi bit his tongue to stop from saying anything. Naruto’s face was peaceful. Almost unnaturally so. He would be surprised if that old Elder Hawk had not slipped Naruto a drug or two in his wine. It was how he thought.

“Our sacrifice. Our offering!” Kakashi gritted his teeth as the first Elder spoke. “Come forth! Your blood will satisfy the gods and bless us. After the purifying fire!”

This was an important night for the village. For Kakashi too. The night he ultimately lost his affection and his faith. Lost it without anyone noticing.

“Yes.” Naruto breathed as he continued his walk. Kakashi bit the inside of his cheek to stop his cry as Naruto approached the Elders. The elders with their weapons and swords. He wanted to close his eye, but because of his feelings he kept them open as Naruto started his ascent up to the alter.

“For the gods.” The first Elder hissed as Naruto took his seat on the alter. It had to be uncomfortable. The alter was surrounded by sticks and burnable cloth.

“Yes.” Naruto responded. The other two elders stayed out of sight but Kakashi watched as Naruto shrugged off the robe…the elder closest to a burning torch… took hold of it. “The gods.” Naruto’s voice was so calm that Kakashi wanted to cry.

The markings and scriptures were inked on Naruto’s body. Kakashi knew because he had taught Naruto what those things meant.

The Elder facing Naruto steadied his sword. “To the gods.” He whispered. The deed was slow and for that Kakashi wanted to kill him. Naruto twitched as the sword sank into the unmarked part of his stomach. Blood pooled around the blade and Kakashi felt tears drip from his eye.

“In the god’s name, for their mercy and for their desires.” The elder with the torch spoke before he dropped the torch. The Alter went up in flames…consuming Naruto.

“The deed is done and our safety guaranteed!” The last elder cried as they and the others backed away from the spreading flames.

The red flames then flickered from a deep red…to a bright blue and the cheers that had started to rise. Froze. As did Kakashi. A sob lodged in his throat he stared at the burning blue flame.

“The deed is done.” A voice said. It came from everywhere. Above, behind. In the flames. Around the entire hall. “And the gods have a message.” The lazy blue flames…extinguished. Sitting on the alter…untouched. Unhurt. His skin tanned and not a marking on it was Naruto. His leg propped up a smile on his lips but his eyes had changed. “About your safety… I’m not too sure about that.” The sword clattered to the ground. “Gods aren’t meant to be human pets.”

“Naruto?” Kakashi breathed as he stared at the man.

“But gods do share their power with their chosen champions. And lucky.” Naruto laughed. “Guess who became a champion just now?” His smile widened. His eyes, the blue eyes that had caught Kakashi…turned to slits of red. “Gods, demons… it doesn’t matter who really but they and I have something in common. We hate being ordered and used. You want to be saved… you need a different attitude.”

Red eyes found him and Kakashi stilled. He stared back wondering at this person.

“I’ve got my own way of going around this.” Naruto hissed. “You’ve been taking from me for a while. Now it is time to start giving.” Nine tails exploded from Naruto’s body startling those gathered but Naruto remained unfazed as the tails hovered and swished. “There is only one person among you worth saving.” Naruto said softly. His gaze remained on Kakashi and Kakashi reached out, his hand brushing a pillar in order to steady himself. What would become of all of them? Of him from this point on?


End file.
